You Love Him
by I'm Done Believing
Summary: "You love him" "Do not. We're enemies." "You do" "Orihime if you say another word I swear I'll kill you." "But it's true. Kuchiki Rukia you love a celebrity" Yes. Kuchiki Rukia was head over heels in love with the one and only, Kurosaki Ichigo." IchiRuki
1. Denial & Acceptance

**Hey guys! I hope you love this story. It's been ages since I last updated so I'm making my originals the best they can be before adding anything new. ****Please Rate and Review and tell me whether you like my improvements and if I can do anything to make it better. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"You love him!"

"Do not. We're enemies."

"You do!"

"Orihime if you say another word I swear-"

"But it's true." Inoue said earnestly. "Kuchiki Rukia, you love a celebrity!" she sang, swinging Rukia round in . Kuchiki Rukia was head over heels in love with the one and only, Kurosaki Ichigo. Amazing and drop dead gorgeous lead singer of 'Moon Fang' and heir to Kurosaki hospital cooperation.

"So what if I do?" she retaliated, digging her heels into the ground to stop the spinning.

"Tell him." Orihime said sincerely.

"No." said Rukia, discounting the advice without considering it.

"Why?"

"He's a stuck up bastard and he's god orange hair…orange! Freak. And his voice is awful and...and…" said a very frustrated Rukia trying to find something else about him that ticked her off.

"He's drop dead gorgeous and those eyes." she pretended to swoon. "Wow. And he has such a sexy-"

"SHUT UP! I do not want to know your perverted thoughts about him." Rukia said in a threatening voice, although she knew what Inoue said was right. _He really did have eyes that made her- no stop Rukia- _she thought to herself- _nothing will come of it!_

"Oh and the way your always in a hurry when you go to meet him."

"Hello! I go to school. It's not my fault he came to the exact same school as me."

"Never said it was but you haven't been to school late since he came."

"Coincidence."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." she said, like she was speaking to a 5 year old. "If you don't tell him, I will!" she demanded, and Rukia, knowing Inoue could be just as stubborn as her, gave in.

"Fine." she agreed, curtly.

"Let's go then!" Inoue said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car.

"What now?"

"Duh!"' said Orihime, "We have to before you change your mind."

"Wait!" Rukia said, trying to get out of her grip and slow down.

* * *

_**The beach around 10 pm. The city lights are on and music is blaring out of a local club.**_

"Do I have to?" Rukia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Inoue confirmed her fear, but Rukia was not in the mood.

"Why?" she asked, arms crossed and pouting, like a stubborn teen who wasn't getting her way.

"Cause you'll never live with yourself if you don't." Inoue said, imitating her posture.

They entered the club and crossed the dance floor to the sitting area. Rukia could feel eyes on her from all directions and she didn't know whether she should be unnerved that a few of the people eyeing her up were women. She suddenly felt self concious and thought that she perhaps should not have worn such a short dress. Sitting around a table were Ishida, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Renji, Karin, Yoruichi, Ikakku, Kenpachi, Yachiru (don't ask how she got in), Yumichika and of course…_him_. The _him _that made Rukia's heart speed up and her breath escape just with one look. The _him _who she had fantasies about. The _him_ that she was going to confess to. None other that the obnoxious but **hot **Ichigo.

"Hi guys!" Orihime said in her usual cheerful way, sliding in next to Matsumoto.

"Hey." They muttered.

"Why the glum faces?" she asked as she shuffled in to give Rukia space to sit opposite _him._

"We're bored." said Matsumoto, throwing her hands up in the air, knocking several drinks over.

"I've got an idea." Orihime said with an evil aura about her and a scary smile on her face.

"What?" they all asked without much conviction except Matsumoto who looked very eager to escape the current boredom.

"First promise to play." she said and Rukia cowered back and she could almost see the thunder and lightning behind Inoue.

A chorus of 'whatever's' went around.

"Great! Here's my idea: Spin the bottle, Truth or dare and 7 minutes in heaven all rolled into one."

"What?" the guys asked.

"Yay!" Matsumoto squealed, which frankly, freaked everyone else out. Matsumoto had a twisted sense of fun.

"How do you play?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shot glares at Orihime who ignored her completely and commenced with the explanation.

"Well. A person spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to do a truth or dare. Then they have to either kiss a person of the spinners choosing or spend 7 minutes in heaven with them. They can do the kissing first. It depends on the mercy of the person who spun the bottle."

"WHAT!" Rukia shouted along with Hitsugaya, Renji, Ishida, Karin and Ichigo together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Rate and Review!**


	2. The Game Begins

**Sorry for not updating in so long. As I may have said before, I'm working on bringing all my stories up to scratch first. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored so don't bother. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Let's start. And remember. You all promised."

"Fine." they groaned.

"Matsumoto. You start." said Orihime, passing the bottle to Matsumoto.

"Yay!" shouted a very ecstatic, drunken blonde. She jumped up and grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

She spun the bottle and almost pissed herself with joy when it landed on her very irritated tai-chou, clapping her hands and squealing while Toushirou sweat-dropped.

"Tai-chou. First. Let's see.." she said, tapping a finger on her chin, pretending to think. "You have to kiss Karin-chan!" she shouted.

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya and Karin shouted in unison.

"You have to do it and I want to see tongues." Matsumoto added, smirking and waggling her finger like she was talking to a child.

"Matsumoto .."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Matsumoto replied, waving them on.

Toushirou stood up and made his way over to Karin who tensed but stood up as well. They leaned in and their innocent lips met, turning into something more serious as Hitsugaya asked for entrance into her mouth and tongues came into the equation. Toushirou pushed Karin up against the back of wall as she tangled her hands in his hair. A very red Ishida coughed bringing them both out of the daze and the straightened their clothes. Ichigo's hands were clenched on his knees and Chad looked ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

"Now. Truth or dare." Matsumoto asked her captain, either unaware of the tense atmosphere or not caring.

"I don't trust you so Truth, I guess." Toushirou replied, scratching the back of his neck and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Did you like the kiss?" she asked, leaning in.

"What kind of question is that?" he demanded, looking up at her.

"Answer it." she dead-panned.

"It was ok I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head, a blush coming on. Karin raised an eyebrow at the comment.

Matsumoto handed him the bottle, content with his reaction. He span it and it landed on Uryuu.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth." he said, hesitant to what a dare might be.

"How do you feel about Inoue-san?" Toushirou asked. He knew more that he let on.

Ishida went wide-eyed and Orihime was unusually quiet; though it was only Rukia who saw the faint blush on their cheeks. They were crazy about each other but neither was willing to admit it. _What a hypocrite! _Rukia thought.

"Umm." He coughed, looking nervous. "She's a good friend."

"Okay. Now you have to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her." Toushirou said, which surprised everyone at the table. He ignored all the stunned stares and stared expectantly at Uryuu who had not moved due to shock.

"What?" Ishida asked, as it dawned on him, turning noticeably red and gaining laughs from around the table.

"You have to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her." Toushirou repeated.

Matsumoto and Rukia shoved Inoue inside the cupboard saying something which made her blush before she disappeared, and Renji and Ichigo literally chucked Ishida inside.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Hidden Cameras

**Thank you everyone for bearing with me for so long! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Rate and Review!**

* * *

_**What Happened Inside:**_

The momentum from being shoved into the cupboard led Uryuu to brace himself against the far wall to avoid falling over, as a consequence, trapping Orihime between him and the wall.

"Gomen Orihime-san."Ishida said, their lips so close she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips.

"Uryuu-kun." Inoue whispered. She brought her hands to rest on his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"Kiss me." she breathed, eyes concentrating on his lips. His breath hitched.

"What?" he breathed on her lips, sending an involuntary shiver down her back.

"Kiss me-." she repeated but before she could complete what she was saying, she felt his lips on hers and his body flush against hers. Her arms went around his neck, drawing him in closer to deepen the kiss as they both opened their mouths and ventured into unknown territory.

"I love you." Ishida said, breaking away, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." she replied. "More than I can say."

They both smiled and brought their lips together again as their hands began to explore each other's body.

* * *

_**Outside (CCTV):**_

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy and some extra time." Rukia smiled, dragging Renji and Ichigo out.

"Fine." Renji sighed.

"Yoruichi-san. Did you know there was CCTV?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"No. Not at all." Yoruichi stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone burst out laughing as they made their way back to the table.

* * *

**It's very short. Sorry but I've got my exams etc… hope to update soon. Please R&R! Thanks Bye.**


End file.
